


And A Topping Of Ed For Dessert

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Community: seasonofkink, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M, Teasing, a good hard shagging, age kink, bottom!Greg, drunk sex (probably), horny fucking comedians, short and sweet, slight D/s, top!Ed, tour sex (arguably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg just needs Ed to hold him down and fuck him senseless. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Ed Gamble
Kudos: 16
Collections: Season of Kink





	And A Topping Of Ed For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'held down' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

"Oh, that feels _wonderful_ ," Greg murmured, feeling the way Ed was pinning him down on the bed. There weren't many who had the strength to do it, at least not in a way that really made Greg feel it. Ed was all hard edges and angles anyway, and Greg was a big softie, willing to let Ed have his way with him. 

"Of course it does, grandad. All the young bucks know how to deal with a big daddy like you. Hold 'em down, and fuck 'em senseless. That's how you like it, right?" Ed said, slapping his thigh.

Greg simply moaned happily. "Just get on with it, yeah?"

Ed laughed, and that made Greg laugh, as he felt Ed settle between his legs. "Don't make me tie you down, boy, because I will if I have to."

"Nah, don't want restraints, want you lying over me. Just need to feel that tonight," Greg said.

"Alright, you leave it to me, you massive bear," Ed said.

Greg closed his eyes then, feeling Ed's impatience for sex. He really needed it now, and exhaled with relief as he felt Ed push inside him before he pinned him down again, hands on his shoulders.

Fuck yeah, that's what he needed tonight. A warm, strong body pushing him down, and Ed was so good at that. And then Ed simply lay down on top of him, his arms moving through to hold him tight as he fucked him harder. Greg was simply aware of Ed's breathing, and the relative silence around them. Some fucks, after all, didn't require anything other than the actual fucking, and this was one of those fucks. 

"That's right, you big fucker, take it all, take it all for me," Ed murmured, his fingers digging into Greg's chest. 

"Oh, God," Greg breathed, loving the force Ed was using. 

Fuck, he was such a beautiful boy, with all those muscles, perfectly capable of pinning him down just the way he loved. God, he wished he could have Ed all for himself. He knew he couldn't, because that's not what either of them wanted, but damn,-

Greg's mind went blank as Ed thrust harder, his arms now wrapping tight around Greg's chest to pin his arms down. Greg lifted his hips, pushing against the sensation, changing the angle just enough to really fucking feel it, and he might have moaned as his cock simply got hard again. 

"God, I'm gonna fuck you so many times before I'm done with you," Ed murmured.

"Please do, god, please do," Greg breathed, loving the way Ed was holding him. 

Ed laughed. "God, you really fucking needed it tonight, didn't you? Just couldn't keep your hands off me all night." 

"You expect me not to touch a pretty boy like you? Yeah, right," Greg said.

"I do it as a kindness, old man. Now shut up and let me finish, bottom boy. You're not the only one needy tonight," Ed said.

Greg laughed, hearing Ed's desperation. They really were as bad as each other. But Greg wasn't sure he really cared who's particular fault this fuck was as Ed pushed Greg's shoulders down into the bed as he lifted himself up to fuck him deeper. God, this was everything he needed tonight. Fucking hell. 


End file.
